Colegas
by Helena Dax
Summary: SLASH A algunos no les hizo gracia que Harry y Ginny empezaran a salir juntos. Michael Corner/Dean Thomas


**NdA:**Este fic está dedicado con todo mi cariño a Roxmina. Es cortito, pero espero que te guste. Te deseo las mejores Navidades del mundo, guapa.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.. No obtengo beneficio económico con este fic.

**Colegas**

Lo peor de todo es que tuvo que verlo con sus propios ojos.

En un momento estaba ahí, celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor y un segundo después tenía que contemplar cómo su ex novia le comía los morros a Harry delante de todo el mundo.

Repugnante.

-A Ginny siempre le gustó Harry –oyó que comentaba Lavender.

Y entonces lo entendió. ¡Ginny sólo había salido con él para darle celos a Harry! Dean se sintió como si hubiera descubierto que se habían estado riendo de él todo ese tiempo.

Su estado de ánimo no mejoró mucho durante los días siguientes: Harry y Ginny se habían vuelto inseparables y aunque Dean odiaba verlos juntos, odiaba más aún cuando no podía verlos y su imaginación se disparaba, torturándole con imágenes de ella en brazos de Harry. Lo peor de todo es que Gryffindor al completo parecía encantado con la situación. Creían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hasta Seamus parecía no encontrar nada de malo en que Harry le hubiera puesto las zarpas encima a su ex novia.

¿Dónde estaba el código de los colegas? ¡Eso no se hacía, joder!

Creía que estaba solo en su desgracia, unido quizás al montón de bobas que siempre habían suspirado por el Chico-que-vivió y que ahora estaban muertas de celos, pero entonces, una tarde, saliendo del té, oyó una voz inequívocamente masculina y disgustada.

-Oh, por Merlín, ¿por qué no se van a la Torre de Astronomía como todo el mundo?

Dean tuvo que girarse. Era Michael Corner. La sorpresa le duró un segundo, pues enseguida comprendió que Michael también debía de estar algo resentido. No había pensado en él porque en su momento también lo había odiado –se había muerto de celos viéndolo con Ginny-, pero ahora estaba claro que los dos estaban en la misma situación: eran unos hombres burlados.

-Bueno, Ginny ya tiene lo que siempre ha querido, ¿no? Incluso cuando salía con nosotros.

Michael lo miró con una desconfianza que también duró muy poco; él también se dio cuenta de que estaban en el mismo barco.

-Ya te digo.

-¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?

-Claro.

* * *

La cosa no habría pasado de ahí si no hubiera sido por dos cosas: era viernes y Dean, que ya había cumplido los diecisiete años, había recibido como regalo de su abuelo una botella de whisky de fuego. Ambos factores tuvieron como consecuencia que los dos terminaron ignorando el toque de queda y borrachos como cubas en una clase abandonada.

-El Chico-Que-Roba-Novias, así deberían llamarlo –gruñó Michael

-Sí, el Chico-Que-No-Respeta-El-Código-De-Los-Colegas –dijo Dean-. Por lo menos podría haberme consultado, ¿no? Podría haber venido y haberme dicho "Eh, Dean, colega, ¿te importa si me enrollo con Ginny?". ¡Eso es lo que hacen los colegas! ¡Eso!

Michael parpadeó.

-Tú no me lo preguntaste a mí.

-Tú y yo no éramos colegas –replicó Dean-. Pero, ¿sabes que te digo? Ahora somos colegas. Porque tú eres el único que me entiende. Tú sabes lo que se siente al haber sido engañado por esa… esa… fulana pelirroja.

-Es una fulana –asintió Michael, con convicción.

Dean le dio un trago a su botella, antes de seguir hablando.

-Ahora, te digo una cosa. Escucha… Escucha, colega: compadezco a Harry.

-¡No!

-Sí. Sí, porque aunque sea el peor colega de la historia, ahora está en manos de esa…golfa de tres al cuarto y ella ya no va a soltarlo nunca más. Tenemos suerte, Michael. Tenemos suerte de habernos librado de ella cuando aún estábamos a tiempo.

-Sí, tenemos suerte. Es verdad. Pobre Harry, ahora ya ha caído en sus garras. Malfoy dice que los Weasley sólo quieren aprovecharse de Harry.

-Bueno, Malfoy es medio mortífago –replicó Dean, que no estaba _tan_ borracho-. Pero igual en eso acierta. Sí… Sí, puede que sí…Todo encaja.

Michael bebió de la botella y luego se la pasó.

-Sí, todo encaja.

Dean pensó un poco, o al menos lo intentó. Todo parecía bastante confuso en ese momento.

-Estamos mejor sin ella.

-Sí, a dónde va a parar. Con ese genio que tiene… Y ese montón de cuñados…

-Un colega de verdad, no como otros que dicen que son tus colegas, pero luego te dan la puñalada trapera, es mejor que cualquier novia.

-¡Claro que sí, hombre! Y oye… si algún día quieres rollo, pues también te puedes enrollar con los colegas.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Dean, que nunca había oído hablar de ese artículo del código de los colegas.

-¿Enrollarte con los colegas? –repitió.

-Sí, no pasa nada… Tony Goldstein y yo nos hemos enrollado algunas veces. ¿Para qué necesitas a esas fulanas traidoras? Para nada. Donde esté un buen colega que se quite lo demás.

-Vaya… -dijo, pensativamente Dean, antes de darle otro trago a la botella

Michael, que en esos momentos estaba hombro con hombro con él, se movió un poco.

-Sí, te lo demostraré.

Y entonces, sin más, Dean se encontró con unos labios ajenos aplastados contra los suyos. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que eso era un beso, y unos pocos segundos más en decidir que se sentía sorprendentemente bien. El beso era suave y torpe y encendió mil chispitas dentro de su cuerpo, y cuando Michael se separó expectantemente de él, Dean sólo pudo decir una cosa.

-Más.

Michael esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y obedeció rápidamente, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. El beso obró su magia de nuevo y Dean emitió un suspiro de aprobación antes de abrir la boca y buscar su lengua. El contacto húmedo y caliente fue electrizante e hizo que algo dentro de él diera un brinco. Sus manos aferraron el suéter de lana de Michael y después subieron hasta acunarle la cara mientras sus lenguas seguían explorándose sin descanso.

Y Ginny se convirtió en un simple nombre perdido en el tiempo.

* * *

Dean no habría dicho que estaban enamorados. No se trataba de eso, pero estaba bien así. Porque Michael y él, sobre todo, eran colegas. Colegas que, de vez en cuando, se enrollaban y toqueteaban hasta perder el sentido. Y eso era mucho. Porque las novias van y vienen, pero un buen colega… un buen colega es hasta la muerte.

**Fin**


End file.
